Shh
by AnagramRCA
Summary: What happens when the Peter and Susan have a shouting contest during a chilly evening in Narnia? Then leave? What happens if they never come back, leaving Edmund and Lucy all alone? Incest.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when the Peter and Susan have a shouting contest during a chilly evening in Narnia? Then leave? What happens if they never come back, leaving Edmund and Lucy all alone?

(Hurt/Comfort/Romance)

RCA: Sounds depressing, but in the end, I guess it is. Just read and review and tell me how you like it. (Peter is 20, Susan is 19, Edmund is 17 and Lucy is 16, btw.) NO ownage on Narnia.

--

Susan was supposed to be the gentle one. The kind one, the one who saw everything logically. She put it all together. But tonight, she didn't. She was wearing a pink dress that fell to the floor, leaving a small train behind. The dress had golden accents on the sleeves, which came to her elbows, and around the v-neck. She wore her hair in an elegant, yet simple bun that curls fell out at the bangs. She had tears pouring down her face, her make-up running down her pinkining cheeks. She was hoarse from screaming, her eyes clouded with hatred for her older brother, who was supposed to hold their family together. Peter was wearing his king outfit. His shirt was the reddish color it always is, his pants and boots a blackish color. He had his sword fastened around his hips, his shield hanging on his back. His eyes were tear filled but not spilling over yet, his lips were dry from the yelling he had done. She shouldn't be out that late, she's just a girl. She shouldn't be out with that...boy...that child taking her away from them. He wouldn't let him.

Lucy was sitting on Edmund's bed, his green sheets wrapped around her body, tears running down her face. She had on her golden dress, sash right under her bust tied tightly. Her dress came to her mid-calf, the shoes she wore didn't match at all, being green heels. Her skin was darker than it once had been, her eyes more dull than shiny as they had been when she came. She looked at Edmund, who grabbed her around the shoulders and hugged her as she silently cried. Edmund wore his black PJs, seeing that is was nearly midnight. Lucy gave a silent sob and shoved her face into her knees.

"Peter! You're not my father!" Susan screamed, then there was a slamming noise and the breaking of glass.

"I'm as good as! I'm High King, remember?!" Peter shouted, then it sounded as if something else was thrown.

"It doesn't give you the right to banish my beau's!"

"It gives me permision to ban him, kill him, and make sure even his spirits stay away from Lucy as well as you!"

"It was just harmless fun!" Susan screamed, her voice shaking. She was crying, Lucy could tell, even from her perch on her brother's bed.

"To have her drunk?! Susan, open your eyes! She's not of age! Nither are you!"

"Who says?"

"The Royal Decree, the rules! Read them as I had to!" Peter shouted, Susan gave a shout of opposal and Peter slammed his fist into the wall.

"Does it matter?" Susan screamed.

There was silence. Lucy looked up, Edmund heald his breath. More silence.

"Ed, I'm scared." Lucy whispered, leaning into Edmund's chest.

"It's all right, Lu. Their okay. Any moment, they'll be at each other's throates..." Edmund said hopefully, maybe they wouldn't kill each other. More silence again and then the door slammed open. Lucy wiped her face as she ran form Edmund's door and threw it open just in time to glimps at Susan's dress tail.

"Susan? Susan! Where are you going?" Lucy cried. Susan turned around, Edmund had walked up to the door, in time to see Susan face her siblings. Her face was covered in black mascara, her cheeks covered in sparkling tears. There was a bruise on her neck where her new beau had grabbed her, how the big fight amongst her and Peter had been over.

"I am not wanted here, so I am leaving...until _Peter_ decides he needs his sister at his side." Susan spat. She turned on her heels and left. Edmund ran after his older sister, there had always been a special bond between them, not like what Lucy's bond to him was but it counted. Lucy turned to the other way and ran to Peter's study where the fight had been. Peter had sunk into a chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Lucy had the same bond between Peter and herself as Susan and Edmund had, but it counted. It must count.

"Look, Susan-" Peter began to say but he stopped when he looked up and saw Lucy. "Oh, Lucy. Hi sweeite." Peter waved at her, his fist bloodied up and bruised slightly.

Lucy frowned when she looked around the room. There was a hole in the wall where Peter's fist had been. There were shattered frames alonge the wall from Susan's throwing. The pictures were so precious to Peter but Susan was on a hangover rage.

"Peter, where is Susan off to?"

"She's running away to calm down. I guess I shall too. It would look very poor if I was mad at the queen at tomorrow's ball." Peter said before grabbing his sword and leaving the room. Lucy walked out after him and grabbed his sleeve.

"Peter!" Lucy cried, tears in her eyes.

"Lu, yes?"

"Come back soon?" He pat her head and kissed her forehead. Smiling, he turned around and walked away.

"Love you, Lu." It wasn't a promise, but good enough for her. He would be back, she was sure of it. Lucy walked to her bedroom to put her nightdress on. Edmund was sitting in a chair by her bed, waiting for Lucy, who smiled at him. She went behind her changing wall to take the dress off, only the zipper was stuck.

"Ed, can you undo my zipper?" Lucy asked, comming out from behind the wall and backing up to her brother, who met her halfway.

"Sure." He said, giving it a slight pull. The zipper came down easily but toughly, his fingers sliding down her back, her smooth skin under his fingers. He pulled it down to the end and gave it another pull, it didn't budge.

"T-that's it." Edmund said, turning his back and walking back to his chair, thinking that it was a brotherly feeling that he felt. Lucy had gone back to the changing wall and tossed her dress over the top for the servants to wash. It took her a moment more to put her nightdress on. It was a light pink color, reaching to her mid-thighs, the straps barely visible under her hair. She crossed to her bed and grabbed a robe, covering the rest of her yummy body. Edmund gave a sigh of anger, he didn't know why but he wanted to see more. He shouldn't want to. He shouldn't. He stood, walking towards Lucy, who smiled at him seductivly. The door flew open, the guard came in.

"Sire, Milady, we have some grave news." The guard said quietly, gesturing for the door. Edmund looked at him. How grave could it be if they hadn't been gone for barely 20 minutes. But the guards always worry when a sibling went out alone.

--3 days later--

"Where could they be?" Edmund whispered to himself, leaning over a map. Lucy had tears in her eyes, curled up in the corner of the room.

"He said he could come back. He said-" Lucy began a few tears releasing themselves.

"He'll be back, we're just checking for them, honey." Edmund said, the last word rolling off his lips natrually. It meant more to him then anyone realized but to everyone else, it was a sibling things. He blushed a little, but kept his eyes on the map. He pointed to a region Peter often visited and whispered something about checking there again. Lucy put the collar over her face, her sobs barely audible. Only to Edmund.

--A week later--

Lucy was numb, she couldn't feel herself think. Peter had been gone for ten days now, ten days. He was surely dead, but his survival will was really good. Lucy knew that. But ten days was ten too long. She turned the corner into Edmund's room. He was sleeping peacefully, or not so much to the naked eye, the covers drawn to his chin. Lucy wiped a few tears away from her cheek and put her hand on his face. He moaned and leaned towards her.

"Edmund?" Lucy asked, her voice quiet. His eyes opened slowly and he sat up at her presence.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Edmund asked, pushing the covers back.

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?" She asked, pulling her robe tightly around her body. He nodded and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and watched her as she took her yellow robe off, put it over the chair, and crawl in next to her brother. He smiled and let his head fall next to hers and watch her as she fell asleep. He wrapped his arm around her waist, she leaning into his chest for warmth. Edmund fell asleep smiling but woke up a few minutes later by a servant shaking him awake.

"Sire, _sire_, wake up!" She whispered. Edmund woke up, leaning towards her, trying not to wake Lucy, "I cannot find Queen Lucy."

"She is right here. She had a nightmare and I let her sleep with me." Edmund said quietly, moving the sheets aside and showing him the sleeping teenager. The maid nodded but continued.

"They found Queen Susan and High King Peter." The maid said, rushing out of the room. Edmund moved his arm from under her and got out of bed. Lucy woke up, looking at Edmund and putting her legs over the edge of the bed. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it tightly around her. Edmund did the same with his black robe and led her out of the room to where the maid woman was gesturing. They went through that arched doorway and into the room where two things were lying, wrapped in blankets. Their shoes stuck out of the end, a pair of golden heels and black dress shoes. Lucy gasped and pushed her face into Edmund's shoulder. He wapped his arms around her, hugging her waist to his body. He walked over to the blankets and pushed back the first one where the face was.

He saw it, his worse fear, what Lucy had seen in her dream, this night.

Peter's face was paled blue, his eyes closed, his lips slightly open as if for breath. His hair was stiff, his face was still flawless, yet, there seemed regret there, where no one else could see, Edmund could and he was sure Lucy could as well. He put the blanket back, hoping Lucy hadn't seen, their last words as brother and sister still etched in her mind, never to leave. He went over to the second body and did the same. It was Susan, her face still as flawless, she looked like a glass doll. Beautiful, yet, poisioned. Her once plump lips were sucked back in, her eyes shut in chore. The regret was still there, upon her face as well. Edmund could hear the last words his sister had spoken to him, screaming in his soul. Lucy never took her eyes off of Edmund's shirt, but could feel Susan's body there.

"Leave her be, brother." Lucy begged. Edmund put the cloth back and turned to the horsemen that found them.

"How were they when they were found?" He asked. The man on the left cleared his throate to answer.

"Wrapped in each others embrace. We found them together, lying under a tree, holding each other. I've never seen them do that." He said. Edmund closed his eyes and tightned his grip on the lovely woman under his arms.

"We're sorry for your losses, my liege." The one on the right said, bowing deeply. They left in a hurry, Lucy sobbing heavily. Edmund wouldn't let her see him cry, but he did. He heald her, his face not seen, and cried. He begged for another chance, not for them to leave. Never. But now he had funeral options to tend to, and a broken sister. A 'heartbroken' beau. Lucy had to be married off soon and he as well.

Lucy gave a heavy sob once more and fell to the floor in a heap. He lay next to her, shooing the servants out of the room. They left.

"Shh, baby girl, shh. It's all right, love." Edmund said, his hand resting on her lower back, where her bum and back met. She picked her head up off the floor.

"I c-c-can't! He said h-h-he would be b-b-b-b-back!"

"He didn't promise, sister. I can promise now that I shall never leave you. Never, as long as I live." Edmund said, his eyes meeting hers and he put his head back on the floor, closing his eyes for a sleep, hoping she did the same.

--

_"Susan, where are you off to?" Edmund asked Susan. She turned to him, her tears drying now._

_"I am not wanted here, I already told you, brother. I will come back when needed." Susan said as if talking to a five year old. She walked off again, almost disapearing from sight._

_"Be safe, sister." Edmund said, stopping Susan in her tracks. _

_"I love you, brother." Susan said before leaving. Edmund looked at his sister's shadow and turned around, his robe fluttering at his ankles. He went in the first door he came to, Lucy's room. He sat in a chair, waiting for Lucy to return._

_--_

_Lucy was in a forest, no where in particular but somewhere. She was as she always was, only, she was dressed different. She was barefoot, her dress reached her mid-calf and was a light yellow. There was a black sash tied around her waist, the dress was spagetti strapped, wrapping around her shoulders delicatly. She felt her head, her hair was in an elegant bun, wrapped around itself, a few strands bouncing out in curls. The gloves she wore...but where were her gloves? She never went out without them! Oh well, it all seemed so familiar._

_She looked around, her eyes soaking in every sight they saw. The trees were wrapped in vine, as well as a very thin tree. The ground was littered in brown, red and yellowish leaves, her feet making them crackle as every step. She approached the thin tree, only it wasn't a tree at all. A metal pole! Lucy's brow wrinkled in curiousity at the sight, mysterious words appearing on her lips._

_"Spare Oom!" She gasped, running off for clump of trees that seemed to call her. She was then surrounded by not trees, but coats, and then her face connected with a wodden floor. She heald her face up and jumped off, she was meerly eleven once more! It was magic! But as she looked up once more, she saw Susan and Peter, in their prime. She smiled a big smile and hugged them both._

_"I've missed you so!" Lucy exclaimed, not letting them go in fear that the dream would vanish._

_"We've always been here for you Lucy, now it is your turn. Rule Narnia for us and we shall always be here for you." Susan said, putting her hand on her sister's shoulder._

_"Really?" Lucy said as if it made sense now._

_"Yes, and tell Edmund that he can and it was all right with us. We were dealing with the same problem, in the end." Peter said, putting his arm around Susan's waist. Lucy didn't see._

_"What are you going on about?" Lucy asked, her hair getting in her face. She looked down at her feet, a much easier view that in Narnia, but then she remembered that she had a chest in Narnia._

_"You'll see." Susan said. She and Peter looked each other in the eye and getting closer. Lucy gasped. their eyes were slowly closing at the touch. Peter's hand was weaving it's way down her back, Susan's hand moving down his chest. Their lips met and-_

--

Lucy jumped out of the bed, her bottom hitting the floor roughly. She had tears in her eyes, a feeling in her stomace. She looked down at herself, she was sixteen again. She ran her fingers through her hair, and let the tears freely fall down her face now. She didn't care. Her eldest siblings were in love, and not as siblings, but as lovers. She grimaced at the thought. How could they. The Royal Decree! The first rule! Not to love your sibling but here in Narnia, it wasn't thought of as nasty, it was natrual, but still. Edmund peered over the bedside, worry on his face.

"Are you all right Lu?" Edmund asked, feeling in his stomace was unignorable.

"I had a dream of Peter and Susan..." Lucy said and then explained it all to her brother, his face reddening at every word.

_"The Royal Decree, the rules! Read them as I had to!" Peter shouted, Susan gave a shout of opposal and Peter slammed his fist into the wall._

_"Does it matter?" Susan screamed._

That's what they always fought over, covering it up with Susan's 'beau'. He must be in on it too. Lucy didn't see when Edmund came to her on the floor and slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She didn't feel him move in on her and their foreheads touch lightly. She _did_ feel when their lips met and a spark awake in them. She felt herself moan into his mouth and him pull away, their foreheads leaning on one another. Now she knew what Peter meant when he said:

_"We've always been here for you Lucy, now it is your turn. Rule Narnia for us and we shall always be here for you." Susan said, putting her hand on her sister's shoulder._ She got it now. 'Now it's your turn'.

_"Yes, and tell Edmund that he can and it was all right with us. We were dealing with the same problem, in the end." Peter said. _'Tell Edmund it was all right with us'. She got it all and thought aloud.

"Damn the Royal Decree." Her lips met with Edmund's once more.

Royal Decree, first things first when Edmund becomes King, damn the Royal Decree.

RCA: Tell me how you like. I will know one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

RCA: Seems short because it is. Just a tiny edning bit here. Originally just one chappie. But a got badgered by my friends long enough to make this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 2-

Lucy woke the next day, feeling slightly happier. She and Edmund had come to a conclusion, when he became High King, banish the first rule and the Royal Decree. Well, today was said day and Lucy awoke in her brothers bed. She often slept here from her nightmares but hardly woke to Edmund still with her. He was here today, holding her waist and humming a love song. She smiled and sighed happily.

"Good morning, sister." He said seductivly. She winked at him and sat up, stretching her arms warmly. He grabbed her around her mid-torso area and pulled her into a hug. She giggled loudly and slipped out of the embrace, pulled on her robe and waved to her brother.

"See you soon." She whispered, her hand on the doornob.

"Where are you off to?" He asked, pouting.

"Don't you worry your little head, I shall see you soon, dear one." Lucy giggled, slipping out of the room and to her own. She pulled off her nightclothes and slipped on a dress that hugged her curves and made her irrisistable. It was a pale white, a golden sash tied around the waist, matching golden heels. Although you couldn't see the heels with the dress length, it fell to the floor, pooling around her feet. She pulled on her silk gloves, the ones that reached her elbows. The top of the dress was v-cut to her belly button, a gold undershirt comming up through it, but it was a strapless dress. (**A/N**: Think Susan's dress in Prince Caspian with no sleeves and longer. No blue, but gold and pale white). She met Edmund in the hallway, he was wearing the male version of her outfit, colors the same. Pants instead of a dress. Shoes instead of heels. His arms met hers and they wrapped their arms together, meeting the crowd to announce the death of their siblings and the marriage of one lovely Lucy Pevense. They came to the balcony, the crowd was slient at their presence.

"I am announcing the deaths of King Peter and Queen Susan of late last night. They didn't suffer, to our knowlege, and we are very sad." Edmund paused, Lucy took a deep breath, "But I am pleased to announce the marriage of Queen Lucy to anyone I see fit to have her hand." The crowd cheered and several teenaged males ran out of the castles announcing area, getting ready to ask for Lucy's hand. Of course they wern't actually human, they were fawnes. Edmund resented his choice of announcments, but stuck to it, stayed with Lucy through the five and a half hours of:

"It would be an honor, Queen Lucy, if you took me as your husband."

And:

"Please, my dearest Queen, I can provide for you and our children. Just get the guards off of me!"

And:

"Lucy, marry me."

Lucy didn't like any of them, none at all.

"I know you hate them all, but choose one." Edmund said later that week, they were getting their horses sattled up for a ride.

"I cannot possibly. They are all hideous and rude and self centered." She said dramatically, throwing her leg over the horse, Edmund doing the same, and galloping out of the stables.

"I'm just saying, Lu." Was all Edmund said before following her into the forest, to the middle of a clearing. To nowhere.

"Lucy! Where are we?" He asked. She was looking around for something from a dream, or a dream of a dream, so called.

"Hang on, Ed. I know where we are." She said, smiling. She got off her horse, leading him to a patch of grass, which he grazed on happily. Edmund led Phillip, his horse, over to Lucy's and followed her as she wove her way through trees and vines. She finally found a very thin tree and pushed away the vines. She smiled, ehr heart against her chest, beating rapidly.

"Spare Oom." She said firmly, smiling. She ran off to the thick trees to find them coats, not trees. She found the wood of the door and pushed it open. She felt the warmth of the floor and looked up to see no one. She felt her heart hit rock bottom.

"Lucy?" Edmund asked, himself twelve again. Lucy was eleven once more, only this time, it was for real. She felt the tears in her eyes.

"Where are they?" She asked, her cheeks wettening.

"Susan and Peter are dead."

"But Aslan-"

"He doesn't exhist anymore. Not him nor Peter nor Susan."

"What do you mean?"

"Before war, I once asked Aslan what happens here if you die in there. He said you don't come back. You just die and don't exhist over here, never did."

"..." Lucy dotted. Edumnd heald out his hand, she took it and was heaved off the floor. "We can't be ourselves over here, you know that, right?" Edmund was quiet.

"We can, we just need to be quiet about it. Nobody can know and when we go off, we're through. Only when were sure no one's home." Edmund said, his arm on her waist once more.

"I miss Peter and Susan." Lucy said, her tears falling once more.

"They'll come back, you'll see. And we need to get back in there." He said, gesturing to the wardrobe.

"It only opens when you least expect it, when it truly needs you." Lucy said, her head resting on his chest.

"I love you."

RCA: It is finally done. Tell me how you like, or not, tell me why not. I want to know.


End file.
